roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1993
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Cleric's Challenge * Creative Campaining * Deck of Magical Items * Dragon Mountain * Monstrous Manual * Swamplight * Tales of Enchantment * The Complete Book of Gnomes and Halflings * The Complete Book of Humanoids * The Complete Ranger's Handbook * The Glory of Rome Campaign Sourcebook * The Magic Encyclopedia Vol. II * The Murky Deep * Thief's Challenge Al-Qadim * A Dozen and One Adventures * Assassin Mountain * City of Delights * Secrets of the Lamp Dark Sun * Black Flames * City-State of Tyr * Dragon's Crown * Earth, Air, Fire, and Water * Elves of Athas * Marauders of Nibenay * Merchant House of Amketch * The Complete Gladiator's Handbook * The Ivory Triangle Dragonlance * Book of Lairs * Dragonlance Classics Volume II * Dwarven Kingdoms of Krynn * Leaves from the Inn of the Last Home * New Tales: The Land Reborn * The Player's Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign Greyhawk * Border Watch * Iuz the Evil * The City of Skulls * The Marklands Lankhmar * Lankhmar: City of Adventure Ravenloft * Castles Forlorn * Dark of the Moon * House of Strahd * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Ravenloft II * Roots of Evil * The Created * Van Richten's Guide to the Lich * Van Richten's Guide to Werebeasts * Van Richten's Guide to Werebeasts * Web of Illusion Spelljammer * Krynnspace * The Astromundi Cluster Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German Basic line * Almanach der Magie Dark Sun * Dark Sun * Der Tag der Freiheit * Monsterkompendium III * Sklavenstämme Rabenhorst * Rabenhorst - Das Reich des Schreckens Vergessene Reiche * Die Spukhallen von Abendstern * Die Wüstenreiche * Moonshae - Die Mondschein-Inseln * Unheil über dem Dolchtal Aesia * Aesia Albedo * Albedo Alternatives * Shan Amazing Engine * Bughunters * For Faerie, Queen and Country * Magitech * Amazing Engine System Guide * System Guide / Bughunters Combination * System Guide / For Faerie, Queen and Country Combination * The Galactos Barrier * Shadow Knight Ammo * Ammo Angeli * Angeli ARM: Advanced Role-Playing Mechanics * Advanced Role-Playing Mechanics Ars Magica - 3rd Edition * Hidden Paths: Shamans * Parma Fabula * The Tribunals of Hermes: Iberia * The Wizard's Grimoire * Tribunals of Hermes: Rome * Twelfth Night Battlelords of the 23rd Century * Injection * Battlelords of the 23rd Century * Galactic Underground II * No Man's Land', 'Battlelords of the 23rd Century * The Galactic Underground Berlin XVIII - 3rd Edition * Berlin XVIII Bloodlust * Contes & Légendes * Flocons de Sang * L'Enclume et le Marteau * Les Joyaux de Pôle Bram Stoker's Dracula * Bram Stoker's Dracula By the Gods * By the Gods Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition Basic line * Whispers in the Dark 1890s * Sacraments of Evil 1920s * Adventures in Arkham Country * The Investigator's Companion - Volume 1 * The Keeper's Compendium', 'Call of Cthulhu Champions * Allies * Creatures of the Night: Horror Enemies * Dark Champions - Heroes of Vengeance * Justice, Not Law * Shadows of the City * The Mutant File * Underworld Enemies * Viper Chill - 2nd Edition * Things * Chill * Chill Companion * The Beast Within Chronos * Chronos Chronosaurus * Chronosaurus CORPS - German * CORPS Cthulhu - German * Die Froschkönig Fragmente Cyberpunk * Bastille Day * Chasing the Dragon * Deep Space * Eurotour * Greenwar * Home of the Brave * Maximum Metal * Media Junkie - Final Cut * Media Junkie - Take One * Necrology - And Now I Lay Me Down * Necrology - Immortality * Rache Bartmoss' Guide to the Net * Survival of the Fittest * The Bonin Horse * The Chrome Berets * Thicker Than Blood * Wild Side Cyberpunk - French * Les Enfants de la Nuit * Protect & Serve Cyberpunk - German * Cyberbar * Cyberstreet * Konzernreport 2020 * Vampire in Chrome Dark Conspiracy * Empathic Sourcebook * Proto-Dimensions Sourcebook Das Schwarze Auge * Verrat auf Arras de Mott * Im Dschungel von Kun-Kau-Peh DC Heroes - 3rd Edition * Who's Who in the DC Universe 3 * DC Heroes * DC Technical Manual Drakar och Demoner * Alver * Hjältarnas Handbok * Kaos Väktare * Magikerns Handbok Dream Park * Dream Park Referee Pack * The Fiendish Agents of Falkenberg * The Race for El Dorado Game Druid * Druid Duel * MegaDuel Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Champions of Mystara * Creature Catalog * Dungeon Master Screen * Dungeons & Dragons * In the Phantom's Wake * Poor Wizard's Almanac II * Rage of the Rakasta * The Knight of Newts Earthdawn * Barsaive * Earthdawn * Earthdawn Flyer #1 of 3 * Earthdawn Flyer #2 of 3 * Earthdawn Flyer #3 of 3 * Earthdawn Gamemaster Pack * The Mists of Betrayal Elhendi * Elhendi Elric! * Elric! Gamma World * All Animals are Equal * Home Before the Sky Falls * The Overlord of Bonparr * Treasure of the Ancients Gardásiyal * Adventures on Tékumel Part Two/Volume Two: Beyond the Borders of Tsolyanu Gatecrasher * Believe it or Else! * Gatecrasher GURPS * Arabian Nights * Atomic Horror * Creatures of the Night * Cyberworld * GURPS Magic * GURPS Vehicles * Lensman * Martial Arts Adventures * Operation Endgame * Supporting Cast * The Masquerade * War against the Chtorr * The Apocalypse HârnMaster - German * Die Toten des Winters Hero System - 4th Edition * HERO System Almanac 1 Heroes & Heroines * Heroes & Heroines Hurlements * Hurlelune No 6 Imperium 3000 * Imperium 3000 In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas * Heaven & Hell * In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas It Came from the Late, Late, Late Show - 2nd Edition * It Came from the Late, Late, Late Show Juvenile Delinquents * Juvenile Delinquents Kult * Kult * Legions of Darkness Kult - German * KULT UR * OK KULT Legacy: War of Ages * War of Ages Legend Quest * Death Traps of the Aldar * Rhum after Dark * Rhum Darkside * Savagery of the Sipder-Man * Welcome to Rhum Legendary Lives - 2nd Edition * Legendary Lives Les Maîtres Mondes * Carnets 1 * Carnets 2 Lex Arcana * Lex Arcana Lord of the Rings Adventure Game * "Over the Misty Mountains Cold" Macross II * Macross II * Macross II Sourcebook One Mage - The Ascension * Digital Web * Loom of Fate * Mage - The Ascension * Sons of Ether * Storytellers Screen * Technocracy: Progenitors * The Book of Chantries * The Book of Shadows Manhunter * Manhunter Mega * Mega III Mekton * Mekton-Operation: Rimfire MetaScape - Guildspace * MetaScape - Guildspace * MetaScape - Guildspace Game Set * MetaScape - Guildspace Quick Start Tape Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Combat Screen * Middle-Earth Role Playing * Middle-Earth Role Playing Collector's Edition * Nazgûl's Citadel * Valar & Maiar - The Immortal Powers Midgard * Der Ruf des Roten Raben * Göttliches Spiel * Unter dem Schirm des Jadekaisers Millennium's End - 2nd Edition * Millennium's End * Ultramodern Firearms Mittelerde Rollenspiel * Lórien und die Hallen der Elbenschmiede * Vergessenes Land Numeriador Mutant Chronicles * Mutant Chronicles * The Brotherhood Neotech * Metusalems Offer * Neotech * Rollformulär * Spelledarskärm Nephilim - French * Le Lion Vert * Les Arcanes Majeurs * Les Templiers * Les Veilleurs * Selenim Nightlife * NightMoves O Desafio dos Bandeirantes * A Floresta do Medo / O Engenho Orlando Furioso * Orlando Furioso Over the Edge * House Call * Unauthorized Broadcast * Weather the Cuckoo Likes Pandemonium! * Pandemonium! Paranoia * Paramilitary Pendragon - 4th Edition * King Arthur Pendragon Perry Rhodan * Perry Rhodan - Box * Perry Rhodan - Book Phoenix Command * In the Name of God - Conflict in the Middle East * King Tiger * Lock and Load - Vietnam: 1965-1971 * Mechanized Playing Aids * Pak Front * Panzer (Phoenix Command) * Phoenix Command Playing Aids Plüsch, Power & Plunder * 20th Century Plunder * Baerotech * Cyber Plunder * Keep the Secret * Woolminator Prime Directive * Graduation Exercise * Prime Directive Quest of the Ancients * Faerie Tales * Monsters, Magic & Sorcery II Rêve de Dragon - 2nd Edition * Rêve de Dragon Rolemaster * Arms Companion * At Rapier's Point * Gethaena - Underearth Emer * Rolemaster Companion VII RuneQuest * Behind the Mask * Children of Entropy * Children of the Red Goddess * Dorastor - Land of Doom * Runequest Deluxe Edition * Shadows on the Borderland * The Collected Griselda * The Fall of Boldhome RuneQuest- German * Apfelallee * Die Götter Saga System * Raebecker für Adramil Scales * Scales Shades of Fantasy * Shades of Fantasy Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * A Killing Glare * Celtic Double-Cross * Corporate Shadowfiles * Dark Angel * Germany Sourcebook * Paranormal Animals of Europe * Tir na nOg * Tir Tairngire Shadowrun - German 2nd Edition * Deutschland in den Schatten * Grimoire * Schlagschatten * Shadowrun * Strassensamurai Katalog Shatterzone * Shatterzone * Shatterzone - The Player's Guide * Shatterzone - The Rule Book * Shatterzone - The Universe Guide Simulacres * Compte à Rebours * Cybercommando * Délirire * Justice for All * Les Aventures du Baron de Munchausen * Le Peuple sylvestre * Le Peuple sylvestre - Supplément n°2 * Mad Scientists of the Middle Ages * Mammouth Age * Médiéval-fantastique * Necros * Néovisions * Nexus * Nuit et Brouillard * Pour 1000$ au soleil * Premier voyage en Russie * Technospace * Terminus 2 * Vikings Skyrealms of Jorune * The Innocents of Gauss SLA Industries * SLA Industries Space Gothic * Space Gothic Star Riders * Star Riders Star Wars - 2nd Edition * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments From the Rim * Gamemaster Handbook * Planets of the Galaxy - Volume 2 * Supernova * Twin Stars of Kira * Wanted by Cracken Star Wars - German * Star Wars Stella Inquisitorus * Ecran * Stella Incognita * Stella Inquisitorus * Strychnine IV Superbabes * Knockouts & Powerhouses * Superbabes Tales from the Floating Vagabond * Hypercard 54: Where Are You? * The Cosmic Paternity Suit * Weirder Tales - A Space Opera * Where's George? Talislanta - 3rd Edition * Quantrigue * Thystram's Collectanea The Hunt * Overtime The Lawnmower Man * The Lawnmower Man The Whispering Vault * The Whispering Vault The World of Synnibarr - 2nd Edition * The World of Synnibarr Theatrix * Theatrix - The Core Rules Tigres Volants * Tigres Volants TimeLords * Time Capsules 2 Toon * Toon Ace Catalog * Toon Tales * Tooniversal Tour Guide Torg * Creatures of Tharkold * Infiniverse - Campaign Game Update - Volume II * No Quarter Given * Ravagons * The Gaunt Man Returns * The High Lords' Guide to the Possibility Wars * Tokyo Citybook * When Axioms Collide Traprunner * Traprunner Traveller - The New Era * Battle Rider * Brilliant Lances * Fire, Fusion & Steel * Survival Margin * Traveller - The New Era * Traveller - The New Era - Deluxe Edition * Traveller - The New Era - Upgrade Booklet * Understanding Traveller: The New Era TWERPS * Magic * Metaphysical Ninja Mutant Chainsaw Vitamin Junkies TWERPS - German * TWERPS 2 Twilight: 2000 - Version 2.2 * 2000 - Box * 2000 - Book Underground * Fully Strapped, Always Packed * Hell Bent * Streets Tell Stories * Underground * Underground Gamemaster's Pack Vampire - Die Maskerade * Vampire - Die Maskerade Vampire - The Masquerade * Berlin by Night * Chicago by Night * Clanbook: Gangrel * Clanbook: Malkavian * Clanbook: Nosferatu * Dark Colony * The Anarch Cookbook: A Friendly Guide to Ventrue Politics * The Book of Nod * The Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat * The Vampire Player's Guide Webs Basic Gaming System * Webs Basic Gaming System Werewolf - The Apocalypse * Book of the Wyrm * Cearns: Places of Power * Dark Alliance: Vancouver * Rage Across the Amazon * Umbra: The Velvet Shadow * Under a Blood Red Moon * Valkenberg Foundation * Ways of the Wolf * Werewolf Player's Guide Wooden Suits & Iron Men * Wooden Suits & Iron Men World Wrestling Federation RPG * World Wrestling Federation RPG Generic Products * Apocalypse * Archmagic * Blade & Steel * Chessboards: The Planes of Possibility * Citybook VI: Up Town * Demons II: Flames of Infernus * Denizens of Diannor * Denizens of Og * Denizens of Vecheron * Denizens of Verekna * Dungeons * Knights: Strategies in Motion * More Guns! * The Casalana City Guidebook * The Compendium of Contemporary Weapons * The Complete Alchemist * To Hell and Back Again * Wish for Vengeance Generic Products - German * Das Vermächtnis * Die Prinzenmacher * Schatten über Bärenfels Category:Timeline